


Doing something for Halloween

by imsfire



Series: Guau-guau 'verse [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Foolishness, Gen, Guau-guau 'verse, Movie Night, happy people, people having fun at Halloween, the purest and most plotless fluff ever to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Bodhi and Luke throw their first dinner party as a couple.





	Doing something for Halloween

It begins when Bodhi meets Luke for coffee on the morning after the People’s Vote March.  His feet are still aching from yesterday’s slow tramp through the streets of Mayfair.  He isn’t feeling particularly hopeful of the 700,000-plus demonstrators being listened-to, but at least they showed up and made themselves noticed.  It’s something.

He’d quite like to focus on something totally frivolous for a day or two now, though.  The crowds and the waves of cheering and music were all a little overwhelming.  It’s nice just to sit in Dulce on Whitechapel High Street and eat brunch with Luke.  Mild autumnal sunshine and the gentle buzz of conversation around them; a large strong coffee, scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, a Portuguese custard tart; and Luke.   What better way to start his Sunday?

“So are you doing anything for Halloween?” Luke says. “I’m gonna get in candy but there never seem to be many kids trick-or-treating here.” There’s a faint shade of sadness in his normally-blithe voice. “Back home, we always decorated the house and the front yard.  I used to have so much fun dressing up as something cool when I was a kid, you know, a Ghostbuster or Spiderman or something.  One time I was Ron Weasley and my sister was Harry Potter!” He takes a bite out of his _nata_ and looks up, with a dab of golden custard and sticky flaky pastry crumbs on his bottom lip, and Bodhi is just imagining kissing them off when he says “Hey, Bo, we should have a Halloween party!  You and me!  We could go as – as – Thor and Jane?”

“You mean a fancy dress party?”

“Costume party, yeah!  C’mon, it’ll be fun.  Nothing fancy.  Just ask a few friends.”

“Do you think Master Yo Dah would like to come?” He can’t resist teasing; the thought of the tiny yoga master-teacher boogieing and eating too many sweets is a delight. “I bet he’s a party animal!”

“Uh, no, maybe not!” Luke blushes like a kid when he’s laughing at himself. “But your sister and her boyfriend.  A couple of the guys from the Training Centre.  Some of the other trainees from flight school.  Aww, can’t we do that?  I can make guacamole.  And I know how to pipe cakes that look like tombstones!”

It’s ridiculous, they have less than two weeks to plan and there’s a good chance no-one will be free that weekend or on the 31st; but he can’t resist the idea of throwing a party as a couple for the first time.  And making Luke happy.  Also cake.

In the end, it turns into dinner with Jyn and Cassian rather than a full-blown costume party, because everyone else they know who wanted to go out for Halloween has already made plans.  But when they two arrive dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams, the happiness on Luke’s face makes it worth it.  He’s insisted on wearing his Thor outfit, complete with horned helmet.  After a brief flirtation with the prospect of drag, Bodhi has opted for a tuxedo and bow tie, saying “The name’s Bond, James Bond” as he answers the door. 

“Why, Agent Bond, you are _slaying_ in that suit,” Jyn smiles in a passable Morticia purr.  She’s walking with a determinedly slinky wiggle, leading the greyhound on his red leather leash. “We bought Kay a long blonde wig for him to play Cousin Itt,” she adds in her regular voice “but even when we strapped it under his chin he just kept hauling it off and chewing it, and spitting bits on the floor, and sooner or later he’s going to choke on it, so we scrapped that idea and he’s come as a Sexy Dog.”

“Which he is anyway, of course.  Hello, Kay, who’s my favourite boy then?”

Kay accepts a hug when his lead is unclipped, before slipping past the mini-jack-o-lanterns and wool cobwebs festooned from the picture-rail, and heading into the kitchen.  There’s a gentle bow-wow of greeting and Luke can be heard saying “Hi there, Kay, you great meatball!  You want some cheese?”

“The decorations look amazing,” Cassian says. “We brought tequila, and chocolate and raspberry cake.  And a couple of movies, if you want to watch something spooky later?”

“Chocolate cake!” cheers Luke from down the hall. “Whoo, gimme all the cake!”

“We have a Tombstone cake already but more cake is great,” Bodhi explains. “The more the merrier, right, huh?  And Luke bought an absolute fuck-ton of sweets in case more than two neighbours decide to take their kids trick-or-treating this year.  So it looks as though we’re all going to end up with a sugar high.”

**

In fact, after blood-orange-and-gin cocktails and home-made cheese straws, nut roast and veg with all the trimmings, a bottle of Merlot, and both pumpkin pie and two kinds of cake, the ambience is more slobbed-out and dozy than wired.  It’s all Cassian can do to haul himself up from one of the two couches and wander out into the hall to pull the dvd boxes out of his coat pocket.  “So, did anyone want to make it a movie night?” he asks as he comes back in. “Or are we just gonna sleep off all that amazing food?”

As he sinks down on the sofa again Luke springs up, somehow full of energy despite the enormous meal.  “I’ll get the candy!” Maybe it’s the yoga, or perhaps his metabolism runs high; nothing ever seems to make him sluggish, even momentarily.  He bounds into the kitchen and returns with the tequila, as well as a giant bag of Cadburys minis and a smaller one of dog treats. “Something for everyone, huh, Kay, you old meatball?”

Kay has been playing with the discarded Norse helmet, rolling it about the polished beechwood floor like a lopsided football; at the sound of his name he looks round and strolls over, nails clicking, to sniff at everyone’s hands and then lay his chin on Cassian’s leg.  Luke balances a rawhide twizzle next to him and laughs delightedly as Kay licks at it and quickly manoeuvres it into his chops without moving his head.  He bites down on it with a crunch.

“Drooling on my pants, Kay?” Cassian asks affectionately, rubbing the dog’s ears. “And crumbs?  Must you?”

Luke opens the second bag and hands out curly-wurlies and Freddo frogs to the humans.  Then sets up glasses and pours everyone a generous shot.

“So what are the movies?” he asks. “You brought some too, didn’t you, Bo?”

“Ah, yeah –“ Bodhi sounds uncertain.  He downs a swig of tequila and turns to his sister’s boyfriend with a big smile. “Say, Cassian, what’ve you got?”

Cassian holds up the three options he brought, wondering too late if perhaps he’s made his preferences a bit obvious. “So, well, it’s kind of a Del Toro-fest.  I can offer you ‘Hellboy’, ‘Crimson Peak’ or ‘El espinozo del diablo’.”

“Ooh, ‘Crimson Peak’!  I haven’t seen that yet.” Luke sounds delighted.

“It’s creepy,” Bodhi interjects. “Really, _really_ creepy.”

“I thought that was the point of a good Halloween film?” Jyn says. “Don’t worry, 007, it’s only special effects.  And Doug Jones covered in goo.”

Bodhi doesn’t look too reassured. “What about the Spanish one?” he asks. “The something of the devil?  Spinach of the devil?”

Luke hugs him, trying not to laugh. “Alright, I gotta agree, spinach is a thing of the devil!”

“It’s spine of the devil, I think,” says Jyn. “As in, spinal cord.  Spinach is _espinacas_.”

“The usual translation is ‘The devil’s backbone’,” Cassian says. “But it’s a lot more creepy than ‘Crimson Peak’, so – yeah, if you don’t wanna be scared, Bodhi, maybe it’s not such a great idea.  What were your choices?” He tries not to feel disappointed at losing the chance to have Jyn squealing and hanging on to him, in her beautiful low-cut Morticia outfit.  He loves her reaction to scary films, and how unembarrassed she is about it; she’ll hide her face in his shirt, and yelps with shock at jump-scares, and then laughs herself silly afterwards.  It’s uninhibited and hopelessly adorable, and always makes him want to carry her away somewhere private.  Maybe on second thoughts he does want to keep it between the two of them.

“I’ve got a Swedish vampire movie from ages ago waiting on Netflix that I never got around to watching,” suggests Luke. “Vampires are traditional Halloween-y stuff, aren’t they?  You know, like ‘Twilight’?”

Cassian is beginning to feel like the resident Creepy Movie Expert as he says “If you’re talking about ‘Let the right one in’, that’s pretty fucking creepy too.  And there’s a _lot_ of blood.”

Bodhi is shaking his head emphatically now. “Nu-uh, no gore, please, guys?” He bites the head of his chocolate frog off and laughs at himself. “Look, to tell you the truth, I was wondering about ‘Practical magic’?  Or maybe ‘Coco’?”

“Isn’t ‘Practical magic’ the one where Nicole Kidman murders Goran Ivanisevic and he becomes a zombie?” asks Luke. “That was crazy!”

“Yeah – no – he’s the tennis player, you goof! – Goran Višnjić,” says Jyn firmly. “Dr Sexy from ‘ER’.”

“I thought Dr Sexy was in ‘Gray’s Anatomy’?” Luke teases her.

“That’s Dr McDreamy.  Sorry,” she adds “Not that I had a TV doctors phase or anything…”

“Ooh, should Cassian have worn a white coat tonight instead?” Bodhi starts to laugh.

“I loved ‘Coco’,” Cassian puts in quickly. “Let’s watch that?”

Kay stretches out at the foot of the sofa and begins to chew on his rawhide happily, while his human family settle down to laugh and cry and sing along softly to ‘Remember me’, and eat chocolate buttons by the bagful.


End file.
